Winston Havelock
|cause = plane crash by Imhotep |portrayer = Bernard Fox |weight = }} Winston Havelock was a fighter pilot that gave his life to help Rick O'Connell, Ardeth Bay and Jonathan Carnahan defeat an ancient mummy brought back to life. Biography Once a fighter pilot in the Great War fighting for Great Britain that had expected and hoped to go down in battle as did his fellow pilots, Winston Havelock was the very last of the Royal Air Force that was still stationed in Cairo, with all other pilots either dying in battle and being buried in the sands or transferred to a better locale. As he was the last of his regiment, Havelock spent most of his days in a ramshackle airfield, which had long since fallen to ruin, and flew on occasion an ancient biplane. Drunk in Cairo Havelock stopped by a bar one day where he found O'Connell, accompanied by Jonathan, Daniels and Henderson, all extremely wary due to the events of the last two days when those men, as well as a number of others, had gone to the ancient City of the Dead, Hamunaptra in search of treasures and artifacts, with only some of their party returning. Havelock wistfully told O'Connell of his unhappy lot in life, that times no longer had any adventurous challenge worthy of Rick O'Connell or Havelock himself, and that it was his dearest wish to go down in battle rather than remain where he was, drinking away his sorrows. Winston instead changed his tone and left the bar to return to the airfield, emptying Jonathan's shot-glass before he left. Winston's Mission Shortly after their meeting in the bar, as Havelock sat in the airfield sipping tea beneath an umbrella, he was approached once more by O'Connell, with Jonathan and Ardeth Bay, as they told Havelock of their problem, asking Havelock for his help. Havelock questioned just what it was that the problem of an evil mummy coming back to life had to do with the Royal Air Force, and when Havelock had found out that this "creature", known as Imhotep, had killed four men and kidnapped a woman, he immediately sprang to his feet and decided to accept this new mission. The plane, however, would prove some trouble as there was only room for one. Havelock provided a solution at once: asking Jonathan to go to one of the sheds in the airfield base for the use of the other three. With the three passengers in tow, Havelock took off in hot pursuit of Hamunaptra, when Imhotep, being in the deserts, summoned up a great sandstorm that almost took out the plane. With O'Connell firing a machine gun at the sandstorm, which took the appearance of Imhotep's face, Havelock drove the plane on, until just when the storm seemed to take the plane and its passengers down, Evelyn, who was Imhotep's hostage, ran up to him and kissed the mummy intently, breaking his concentration and ceasing the storm. Death The plane subsequently crashed and as O'Connell, Jonathan and Ardeth Bay removed themselves from the wreckage, they went to help Havelock out. Winston Havelock, however, had died in the cockpit with a smile on his face, apparently of a broken neck and finally fulfilling his wish of dying in battle as he sank, plane and all, into the quicksand in which they landed in. O'Connell, Jonathan, and Ardeth Bay took a moment of silence out of respect for Winston, with O'Connell giving him a salute, before moving on. Personality and Traits Winston Havelock was a jovial older man that, having fought in the first World War, craved adventure and excitement despite his age, but instead found himself accomplishing nothing, sitting around in bars drunk. Winston relished drinking greatly, both as a means of dulling out the boredom of not seeing piloting action and as a pastime, a trait he exhibited when at a bar in Cairo after having drained Jonathan Carnahan's shot of liquor. Winston claimed that he was always ready to put his own life on the line for a friend, and the slightest chance of a thrill got Winston to his feet, accepting whichever challenge anyone might pose that involved bravery and courage, to say nothing of missions involving suicide. A thickset old man with a large gray walrus moustache, Winston dressed in the garb of a fighter pilot: a dark green officer's cap, cream-coloured trousers with matching shirt and badged tie, over which he sometimes wore a dark grey coat and red scarf, the coat of which was replaced by a thin dark grey burnoose when in the desert, and brown boots. Winston changed into an aviator's uniform when in his plane: a tan uniform with an aviator's cap and goggles. Appearances *''The Mummy **The Mummy (novelization)'' *''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes Winston Havelock was portrayed by actor Bernard Fox. Havelock, Winston Category:English Category:Pilots Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Military personnel Category:French army personnel Category:Europes Category:French Foreign Legionnaires Category:Died in honour Category:Sergio Category:Mummy